


Hear You Sing

by MissMariel



Series: TS Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Thomas is the teacher, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: Logince with some background Moxiety, High School AUThey're all in drama class, Roman is the star of the play and Logan is a hopelessly pining gay.Thomas is the teacher.





	Hear You Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daring_elm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/gifts).

> I wrote this ages ago, but seeing as this is my first time posting here, I thought it'd make a great test run.  
Anyway, thanks to @daring-elm for the prompt!

It was one of those nights again. Logan sat back in his seat, watching the prince dance across the stage. He was supposed to man the lights, but this was only a test run and they all knew what they had to do when anyway. Besides, he loved to hear Roman sing. And surely Virgil could man the light switches as well, for just one moment... 

That moment quickly turned into a couple minutes. Those turned into half an hour, which turned into a full hour, and before Logan knew what had happened, he had watched the entire play. Mr. Sanders shot a disapproving look at the booth of the lighting crew, but his gaze softened when he saw the nerd sitting in the last row with such a star-struck expression. On stage the actors bowed, blinking angrily into the still too bright light, before the curtains closed, the spotlights turning off a bit later. 

<strike>Behind the stage Virgil collapsed against the wall, panting heavily and readily accepting a water bottle from his boyfriend Patton.</strike>

Mr. Sanders turned the ceiling lights back on and clapped his hands. “Alright folks, ten minute break for everyone, then we'll talk!“

Relieved babbling filled the room as actors got off the stage to go drink something. Logan leaned against the wall next to his strategically placed backpack. (Next to Romans, of course) 

The boy, still in his prince costume, arrived and leaned down to rummage through his own bag for his bottle. He was gleaming in the soft light, face and hair glistening with sweat. As he came up to take a sip, he ran his hand through his hair to keep the locks out of his face.

Logan took a breath to ready himself, focusing on appearing cool on the outside, and pushed himself off the wall, taking a step towards Roman. 

“You did a good job today.“

Roman's head snapped up and he pressed a hand to his chest, eyes wide and breathing quick. “Logan!“, he gasped accusingly.

Logan smirked a bit. “I apologise, my dear prince Roman. I simply came to congratulate my friend on his performance.“ 

Roman smiled at him. “I'm flattered, my dear nerd“ - at this his smile turned into a grin - “Though I'm afraid I cannot say the same about you.“ He sat down, moving their bags aside to make room, and patted the space next to him. 

With a sigh Logan sat down next to him: “I wish I could hear you sing more often...“ He rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Roman blushed a little at his next words: “You have a gorgeous voice.“

“W-Well, maybe V could-“, he tried. 

“No. You've seen what would happen if Mr. S gave him another task. We can't ask that of him.“ 

Roman nodded slowly, thinking for a moment, before the grin returned to his face. With gentle fingers he gripped the nerds chin and tilted his face up to look at him. 

“Well, I guess I'll just have to show you then... My place, tomorrow after school?“ 

Now it was Logans turn to blush. Hesitantly he nodded. “O-Okay...“ 

“Great, then it's a date!“ Roman let go of his face just in time for Mr. Sanders to clap his hands again, demanding their attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This also went up on Tumblr, plus more, so if you want you can check out @gabe-killed-me-with-ace-cream ;D
> 
> ||I can't figure out the tags properly dammit


End file.
